


触不可及【1】

by Ray_YOON



Category: Minyoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON





	触不可及【1】

1988年8月17日这天 宋旻浩第一次见到姜昇润  
昏暗的台球室一如既往地乌烟瘴气，烟雾缭绕，宋旻浩边叼着烟边弯下腰对准黑球，骂骂咧咧：“妈的这球一晚上净他妈给我找事，再不进我非把他给吃了不可。”“可别，您要是把它吃了，我们可就没戏看了，咱也就该撤了，是吧？”一旁的妈妈桑打趣道。“操！”一杆没进，宋旻浩把杆一扔，倚着门框，“waiter，两瓶威士忌。”再点上一根烟，宋旻浩往门外伸头喊：“李昇勋，怎么还不进来？” 李昇勋叼着烟含含糊糊道：“等会儿，还有点事没办完。”宋旻浩挑眉：“我操，什么事儿这么神秘兮兮的。”说着走向李昇勋身边，往另一侧台球室看过去——  
只见一人背对着他们，宽松版型的衬衫挂在偏瘦的身板上，弯下腰去，衬衫便贴在身上，精巧的蝴蝶骨尖得快要把衣料戳破，细软腰肢盈盈一握，沿腰窝向下，紧身牛仔裤勾勒出呼之欲出的饱满臀部，包裹着两条又细又直的长腿。泛着粉红色的修长手指抵着球杆，袖口下滑，露出一截小臂，只见那人瞄准桌球，“啪”，一杆进洞。  
宋旻浩微微眯起眼，在烟雾升腾中看着这人转过头来。巴掌大的小脸，鼻梁高挺，一双上挑狐狸眼波光流转，嘴唇肉感十足，偏偏这么一张性感诱人的脸，却有着锋利如刀的下颌线，倒是让他多了几分纯真的少年感。那人眼光扫过来，宋旻浩心底顿感瘙痒难耐，只恨不得能把这人间尤物压在身下好好宠爱一番才好。尽管心里波澜壮阔，但宋旻浩面不改色，侧过脸问李昇勋：“这谁啊？” 李昇勋瞟了他一眼：“我一朋友弟弟，叫姜昇润。准备介绍给刘总。”宋旻浩压低声音说：“多少钱？干净吗？”李昇勋咽下一口酒，比了个4，没好气道，“滚蛋。人家是大学生，没办法了才出来。”宋旻浩大惊：“操，这么便宜！不如…把你朋友弟弟约出来，咱们今天晚上吃个饭？” 李昇勋斜睨着宋旻浩，暗忖，小逼崽子如意算盘打得挺好的嘛，回答道，“也好。”  
吃完饭后，宋旻浩忙不迭把醉醺醺的小孩儿搀到长期租下来的酒店套房里，让他坐在床上看会儿电视，自己则去了浴室。宋旻浩围着浴巾出来的时候，小孩儿正盯着电视，看他来了就转头对他说：“老板，你去过美国吗？”宋旻浩坐到他背后，点点头，慢慢凑上前去，贴着姜昇润耳朵低声说：“不早了，你也去洗洗吧。”刚洗完澡的宋旻浩裸着精壮的上身，头发半干，几绺发丝垂下来落在高耸眉骨上，更是给痞气十足的脸增添了几分野性。似有若无的呼吸喷在姜昇润耳旁，潮湿又色情。姜昇润之前哪受过这种撩拨，红晕一点点爬上耳朵，热意蔓延到双颊，赶紧站起身三步并作两步奔向浴室。宋旻浩靠在床上，心痒难耐，尤其是看到小孩儿洗完澡红着脸羞羞答答地走过来，再也按耐不住，一把人拽在怀里，快速除去两人身上的最后一点阻碍。宋旻浩把姜昇润圈在怀里，让他牢牢坐在自己对面，带着三分笑意低声问：“有女朋友吗？”姜昇润低着头小声哼哼：“没有…” “第一次吗？”姜昇润羞怯地望向宋旻浩的眼，点点头。宋旻浩又凑近了点，“会接吻吗？要不要我教你？”边说着边低下头捉住姜昇润肉感十足的唇，一手绕过他的后颈，带向自己，加深了这个吻。宋旻浩灵活的舌轻而易举地溜进姜昇润的牙关，与姜昇润怯生生的舌追逐嬉戏，在他的口腔里大肆攻城略地。津液交换带来的啧啧水声，在寂静的房间里仿佛被放大了数万倍，色情得让姜昇润不禁夹紧了双腿。在唇上辗转啃咬之后，宋旻浩的舌来到姜昇润的耳朵，舔遍精巧的耳廓，一边用舌头在耳道进进出出模仿交合，啧啧水声在耳边被放大数倍，一边用手在姜昇润莹白如玉的身上抚摸流连，不停掐弄着胸前的两颗肉粒，直到挺立泛红，直惹得身下人面色潮红，媚眼如丝，止不住地呻吟。宋旻浩一手往姜昇润身下探去，抚慰着细嫩的性器，加速套弄起来。多处敏感点被宋旻浩玩弄，初经人事的姜昇润在宋旻浩手中颤抖着身子释放了出来。宋旻浩不禁莞尔，咬着姜昇润的耳朵低声说：“你怎么这么多，射得我哪儿都是。”姜昇润闻言羞得藏在他臂弯里。“光你爽了可不行，这回得我爽了。”宋旻浩边说边往姜昇润的小穴插入一根手指，姜昇润被这陌生触感惊得蓦然睁大眼睛，不禁攀住了宋旻浩的臂膀。谁知手指伸进去才知道，干涩的外部只是表面，里面却早已湿得不像话，吸着宋旻浩的手指不知餍足。一抽一动的小穴显示着主人的惊慌，虽然湿润但却紧张得绷了起来。宋旻浩一边亲吻着安抚姜昇润，一边勾起姜昇润雪白的大腿缠在自己腰身上，屈起手指在小穴里不停戳刺扩张，寻找着敏感点。“宝贝，你太紧了，放松点……”边说着边从床头拿起润滑，挤了满手，抹在姜昇润的小穴处。润滑油冰凉的触感跟宋旻浩火热的手指让姜昇润宛若身处天国，从脊髓传来的快感一波接着一波。随着姜昇润细细的呻吟，小穴逐渐能容纳宋旻浩三根手指抽插，不停流水。宋旻浩看扩张得差不多了，抽出手指，扶着早已肿胀难忍的性器插进姜昇润紧致湿润的小穴。突如其来的粗大将小穴填得满满当当，两人皆发出一声满足的长叹。急促的呼吸间，姜昇润甚至觉得宋旻浩阴茎上的每一条突起经络都清晰可感。待整根性器都进去后，宋旻浩开始快速抽插起来，每一次都直达深处的快感让姜昇润不禁呻吟出声：“啊…太深了…啊…你慢点…”抽插间，宋旻浩的性器抵到一处软肉，姜昇润的呻吟声调突然变高，宋旻浩便发了狠地撞击那处花心，惹得小穴一阵痉挛，两人同时到了高潮，宛如灭顶的快感将两人惹得战栗不已。


End file.
